


Title and Registration

by Kizzia



Series: Death Cab for Cutie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, just an explanation really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation of my Death Cab for Cutie series all neatly set out as a 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title and Registration

I’m absolutely certain it isn’t just me who finds links between Sherlock and other, seemingly disparate, elements of their lives, fandom or otherwise. And I’m certainly not the first person to link the fall to “I will follow you into the dark” (I couldn’t listen to it for weeks afterwards without tearing up) but that link was like the tiny snowflake which starts an avalanche of epic proportions. Suddenly almost every Cutie song made me want to write Sherlock fic; song titles or lyrics pushing Sherlockian images into my mind or generating plots based on a few words or feelings.

My NaNoWriMo 2012 started out as a reunion fic round the schematic of the “Plans” album - I’d hoped it might get the urge out of my system - but that was not to be; plot just kept happening and now only the title remains “Cutiefied”.

So I’m doing this instead; a series of ficlets each with a Cutie song title and containing at least one line from the song itself – not song fics but influenced by the songs nonetheless. They’ll form, eventually, a cohesive story round the episodes and beyond but they probably won’t, initially, be posted in order.

Plus, you have to admit, “Death Cab for Cutie” would’ve made a great alternate title for “A Study in Pink” on John’s blog.


End file.
